Conventional light fixtures generally provide a fixed housing with an electrical socket for receiving a light emitting element such as a light bulb. In operation, such conventional light fixtures are “plugged” into corresponding electrical sockets with appropriate wiring, terminal plugs, and so on. However, the position of the electrical socket within the fixed housing and/or the length of wiring between the fixed housing and an electrical socket often limit the light fixture placement in a given space or room.
Track lighting systems and devices provide flexible light placement options for a given environment by using an electrified track that is mountable on a variety of surfaces (e.g., ceilings, walls, beams, rafters, etc.). In operation, a track-light fixture couples to various locations along the length of an electrified track. In this fashion, track lighting systems offer adjustable light placement options along an electrified track. However, in order to comply with various industry standards (e.g., mechanical strength tests, load tests, force tests, etc.), many existing track lighting systems include bulky fixtures and/or high profile electrified tracks in order to provide adequate surface area for securing a corresponding track-light fixture. In addition, such track lighting systems may be difficult to install, often requiring two hands to provide appropriate force and/or torque to secure track-light fixtures to corresponding electrified tracks.